


Things Change

by Sinncity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sam can't seem to pull his eyes away, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's seen his brother topless on many occasions. Naked on several different instances, but he's never really allowed himself to take a good proper look. However recently, his been taking a higher interest in his older brothers body.<br/>"It's funny, I mean, you don't look like a fifteen year old girl."<br/>"You're such a jerk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little scene I wrote a while ago to fulfil my adorable wincest needs.

Sam wondered when it all changed. He's not exactly sure when it did. Deans always been the older brother. Strong and caring, always looking out for him. So it's a bit of a surprise when he realizes he's looking at his brother, in a way that younger brothers probably shouldn't.

It's still sunny outside. Not quite hot enough for them to trap themselves inside with the air-con on full blast, but hot enough for them to sit outside in the back porch with their shirts off and a cup of icy cold water in hand, while watching the slowly darkening sky.

Of course, Sam's seen his brother topless on many occasions. Naked on several different instances, but he's never really allowed himself to take a good proper look. However recently, his been taking a higher interest in his older brothers body.

It's just been an extra linger here and there. Or the occasional side thought about how fantastic Dean's smile is. Except right now, at the current moment, he can't help but think about how god damn hot his brother looks, while raking his eyes over his practically perfect torso. Because Dean is currently sprawled out over the fold up deck chair, with his chest moving up and down to correspond with his breathing and his pants hung just a little bit too low from where they would normally sit.

And by god, Sam can't seem to pull his eyes away.

\--

The second time they are out on the deck, the situation is pretty much the same. Expect this time, it's because the T.V is broken and the air-con actually seems to have a mind of its own. Even though the sky is darkening, it still seems to miraculously maintain the heat, but it's still a lot cooler outside then it is in.

"Sammy?" Dean looks at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face that Sam believes should honestly be illegal, because there is no way a look like that should be given to anyone.

"Yeah?" Sam mutters, trying to keep his eyes above neckline, but it's really, really hard when Dean is laid out in front of him like that.

"Dad should be home from the hunt soon, he called earlier, said he'd be in tomorrow afternoon." Dean lifted the beer to his mouth and Sam begged his groin not to stir as he averted his eyes from that parted lips.

Sam sighed as he took a sip of his own beer. It didn't matter if he was underage, Dean had always let him have one or two while their dad was away working. Dean has always let Sam get away with things. All he had to do was look at him and Dean was practically putty in his hands. The youngest Winchester had always wondered exactly how far he could push his older brother.

Dean suddenly shifted in his chair, snapping him from his thoughts and Sam made the fatal mistake of looking over. His hands stretched out above his head, making his pants ride just that bit lower.

"What? It's like you've never seen one before." Dean says, pulling that face again. The one that should be illegal.

Sam flushes and Dean can see it spread across his face.

"You're such a jerk." Sam claims, looking up at the ceiling, the red now seeping down his neck.

"It's funny, I mean, you don't look like a fifteen year old girl."

He struggles for the words. "Shut up."

Then Dean laughs, and it sounds surprisingly genuine, in a totally non-mocking way and Sam can't quite comprehend why. But the burst of sound still fills his chest with warmth and it's one of the most amazing sounds Sam thinks he will ever hear.

"For someone who supposed to be so smart, you can be such an idiot sometimes, Sammy."

Sam tries not to think about that comment. As his pretty sure his libido would get the wrong idea from a comment like that. "Thanks a lot, asshole."

He wants to look at him, but he can't bring himself to try and figure out what the older Winchester is thinking. Dean shifts again, his legs swinging over the side of the deck chair and then his suddenly in front of Sam, bending over directly opposite of him and Sam isn't looking at the ceiling any more.

"Dean what are you-" Dean looks at Sam and then, very deliberately pulls his mouth up into a kiss, and Sam falls into it so easily.

Its short, far too short for Sam's liking and he really doesn't want it to end.

"Such an idiot, Sammy." Dean breaths and Sam still can't quite get his brain to function. Nowhere near enough to comprehend what Dean is saying.

"Um" says Sam. Deans still so close to him and his not even sure if he's breathing properly because Dean just kissed him.

Dean laughs again. Full and booming and it's totally breathtaking. But no way near as amazing as the second kiss he pulls Sam into. This time it's longer and slightly more heated, and Sam makes a little whimpers as it ends.

It takes a few moments but Sam manages, "You knew."

"Of course I knew Sammy, you're nowhere near as subtle as you think. You might as well have printed the words 'fuck me now' on your forehead."

Sam shakes his head, but his smiling and the sentence comes out so fucking happy, that Dean lets off his biggest smile. "You're still a jerk."

Dean leans down and kisses his collar bone. "But you like it."

And he can't argue with that, because it is so irrationally true. He really, really likes it.

So yeah, Sam's not quite sure when it all changed. But it's awesome and his pretty sure he can live with it.


End file.
